Axis
Notice: This article is marked as incomplete. Axis was the second episode of Series 15 of Doctor Who featuring the Fifteenth Doctor. He has just defeated the Gamekeepers, picking up companions Jane Louise and Jeremy Pickett. Synopsis What is the one thing that can make your situation worse when you've got two curious humans in your TARDIS? A hole in time that leads to a Dalek Empire, that's what. The Daleks' darkest secrets are hidden on board spaceship Axis... Plot The story begins with the Doctor struggling to keep the TARDIS stable. He tells Jane and Jeremy that they were lucky to have one adventure with him, and they would soon be back in 2014 with no memory of what happened. Jeremy says it would be cool to keep time traveling. But the Doctor says it would be safer to keep them away from danger. Suddenly, the TARDIS rocks and the lights go out. The Doctor says they are outside the Time Vortex, in a hole in time. Suddenly, a message comes through to the TARDIS: "Ex-ter-min-ate!" There is banging on the TARDIS walls, but the Doctor activates a shield which makes the Daleks fly away. They open the doors and see an army of Daleks. They are in some kind of spaceship. "Robots!" says Jeremy. The Daleks approach, but the shields fling them back. The Daleks decide to guard the TARDIS until the crew give up. Meanwhile, a scream is heard in the distance. Jane is terrified and runs back into the TARDIS. The Doctor asks the Daleks what their plan is this time, and why they are in a hole in time. The Daleks ignore him. The Doctor then says he can't leave, as the TARDIS is broken. He goes into the TARDIS and reaches into a bag, pulling out Handles. Jane is constantly asking questions and Jeremy is playing with the sonic screwdriver. "I need full architectural plans of wherever we are." Handles sends the data to a screen in the TARDIS. The Doctor says there is a main engine nearby. If he shuts it down the Daleks will be stranded. But Handles tells him the ship is already stationery and the engine has been broken for many years. "Great." says the Doctor. "Both us and Daleks are stranded. I suppose all we can do is make peace with them." He goes out and tells the Daleks, "Well, we're both stranded, so we might as well work together. I need some time to fix my ship, so do you. Let's make a deal." "EX-TER-MIN-ATE! The Daleks need no help!" "No, you metal fools!" shouts a voice. "He is the only one that can help us! Bring him to me!" The Daleks are silent. Then they speak. "We will escort you. Your friends will stay here." The Doctor is brought away by ten Daleks, while Jane and Jeremy are guarded by the others. The Doctor arrives in the engine room where a human awaits. The Doctor asks how he got here, and why he is working for the Daleks. Unfinished